


Family Business

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, M/M, Sam is 13, Serial Killer Dean, Underage Sam, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Sam finds out what Dean does when he sneaks away at night – it’s not what he expected.





	Family Business

Sammy’s 13 the first time he sneaks out to follow his big brother & see where Dean goes at night. He figures that the older boy is going to a bar, perhaps some party. Dean had officially dropped out of school a year ago, but he still hangs out with other teens in whatever town they’re in. He gets the prettiest girls & cutest boys on his arms. Gets invites to the best parties & often comes back to their motel room stinking of cigarette smoke, beer, & other scents Sam doesn’t fully recognize yet but he has some ideas.

That first night, however, he watches Dean slit some guy’s throat & he stands there, mouth agape, as Dean wipes the bloody knife clean & waits for the guy to die.

Sam doesn’t even realize he’s hard & aching until he’s back at the motel. He doesn’t even get his jeans open before he’s spilling inside them.

Sam knows what they do, what their father does. He knows about the monsters & that they hunt them. He’s even been on a few hunts himself. He’s seen Dean with a gun, a machete – hell, just using a 2 x 4 against some ugly something-or-other.

He’s seen Dean kill.

But he’s never got aroused by it.

Sam spends a week thinking he’s sick, especially since every time he thinks about what he saw, he gets hard again.

The next weekend, when Dean goes out, Sam spends all of ten minutes arguing that he shouldn’t follow before he’s out the door, trailing after his big brother.

This time, he pays better attention. Watches as Dean hunts – there’s no other word for it. He turns down person after person before finally flirting with a man much too old to be hanging around teenagers. Even from as far away as Sam is hiding, he can feel the creepy wrongness from the way the man looks at the teens around him. From the way he looks at Dean.

He follows as Dean coyly leads the older man out, away from people. He knows what’s coming, but it’s no less shocking than it was the first time.

This time, Sam doesn’t run away. He’s still hard, panting as softly as he can as he watches Dean wipe his knife clean on the man’s pants, staring at him as he gasps & gurgles & dies.

“You gonna stand there like a creeper all night?” When Dean speaks, it’s so quiet Sam almost thinks he imagines it. But then Dean turns, looking directly at him. “What ya doin’, Sammy?”

Sam swallows, stepping out of the shadows.

“What are you doing, De?”

“Hunting.”

“Was he a…”

“He was a monster, Sammy. That’s what we do. We kill monsters.”

Sam steps closer, looking down at the dead man on the ground. There’s a sharpness between them that has nothing to do with the knife still in Dean’s hand.

“Saving people, hunting things…”

Dean smiles at him, nodding. Now that Sam’s closer, he can see that Dean is… Jittery isn’t the right word. Dean is calm, in control. But it’s almost like he’s vibrating – like there’s a shimmer under his skin.

Sam feels it, too. He’s still hard in his jeans, still feels like he just finished a marathon. His eyes drop down to where Dean’s thumb is trailing over the edge of his blade. It’s right at his crotch & yes, there’s a bulge there.

“No telling Dad, Sammy,” Dean says, stepping in close. The knife is between them now – the bare width of a blade & their jeans all that keeps the heat at their cores from touching. Sam looks up at him, licking his lips.

“No telling Dad,” he promises. Sam can feel Dean’s breath on his cheek, warm & wet. His brother’s eyes are dark & steady on his face. “But De, could… can I help?”

Dean draws in a deep breath, his grip on the knife flexing & Sam stills as he feels Dean’s knuckles brush against the swell of his cock through his jeans.

“Help with what, Sammy?”

“Help you,” Sam says, leaving it to Dean to take that however he wants.

When Dean grabs the back of his neck & pulls him in, Sam has to go up on his toes to meet the kiss Dean is dropping on his lips. One hand fists in Dean’s shirt, relying on his big brother to keep him steady as Dean backs up to the alley wall.

The blade is still in Dean’s hand when Sam falls to his knees before him. Sam feels it, still warm from where Dean cleaned it. It’s hard in Dean’s hand where it rests atop his head. Sam can feel something hot & wet soaking into his jeans & knows without looking it’s the man’s blood, but he doesn’t move away. He leans in, brushing his jaw over Dean’s zipper.

“You gonna help me, Sammy?” Dean asks, & his eyes are almost black now. Sam shivers, nodding. His fingers are clumsy as he gets Dean’s jeans open & pulls them down with Dean’s boxers until his cock is bobbing in front of him. Sam’s hands look small as he wraps them around the hard length.

“Can’t leave any evidence,” Dean says, leaning back against the wall. “So make sure you swallow every drop, little brother. Kay?”

Sam nods & leans in, licking over the thick head. By the time Dean comes, Sam’s jeans are soaked with more than blood, his own cum making a warm, slick squelch inside his briefs. He manages to swallow most of it & what he misses he scoops up with his fingers, licking them clean.

Dean pulls him to his feet, taking in the sight of him.

“C’mon, Sammy. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders & walks them down the road, heading to the motel where he makes quick work of stripping Sam bare, tossing his pants in the sink to soak in cold water. Then he has the younger boy in the shower, hands roaming over him. The knife is long gone, but Sam can still feel the sharpness in how Dean touches him.

Afterwards, they share a bed, Dean spooned up behind him, one arm draped over his waist. Sam spares a moment to think that this probably shouldn’t feel right, but it’s gone as soon as he feels Dean kiss the back of his neck.

Saving people, hunting things…. It’s a family business, after all.

END


End file.
